degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Kids Aren't Alright (2)/@comment-3575890-20150731095411
Lol Zaya have been fighting in every episode since they've become a couple. They're so disgustingly toxic, I can't. Lmao I can't take this kid with purple hair seriously. "Okay, what's the problem? Are you worried you're going to get excited or something?" - LMFAO I love Zoe so much! She reminds me of that there are still some redeeming qualities left of this show, one of which being her amazing, sassy, hilarious self. Lmao @ Zig in the musical. Okay, he was very adorable. I loved how he was cast as the villain like the very thing he has come to think of himself as. Since the start of this storyline, Zig has kept reiterating how he thinks he's such a bad guy; he has such a low opinion of himself, and it shows in everything he says and does. But if there's anything I've learned THIS season, it's that he is a good guy deep down. He and Tiny are both good kids whom were forced to grow up too early in life as the result of getting mixed up in a very bad situation. Especially Tiny, who has been dealt such an unfair hand in life, and never had the choice that Zig did, whom initially choose this path for himself, of which might I mention, we STILL don't know why. I have to say, that I'm very aggravated that we never got any substantial exposition explaining how Zig got himself into such this messed up situation from the former innocent skater kid with a loving family that he once was way back when this story arc began in season 13, but I'm glad that the writers are finally getting to the nitty-gritty of it. Not happy that Frankston are back together, but I admire Frankie's ability to see good in everybody. She has so much compassion in her heart and is so understanding. See, this is what I mean by Vince being a dangerous man. He actually had done such a number on Zig in the short while that Zig was living with him that he actually felt guilty turning Vince in, like he felt he was betraying a friend. Those mind Jedi powers Vince had over these boys is nothing to sneeze at. Thank god that both Zig and Tiny are free from his clutches. Tiny just became one of the most interesting characters on this show. His backstory is so heartbreaking. If we don't get any follow up on this, I am going to be severely disappointed. This is a backstory you can't introduce and then just drop. I have to say, that I'm very impressed that in a plot centered around Zig where Tiny was stuck in the supporting role, Tiny got the show-stopping moment of the episode. It was raw, poignant, emotional, everything that automatically put this storyline over the top. Richard is a very talented young man whom I hope his acting abilities don't go to waste like Demetrius' did. Give this boy some meaningful A-plots! He deserves it! Oh, and also, pair him with Shay. They would be perfect together! I'm not here for a Zamon friendship after all that's gone down, but I'm happy that Zig resolved his issues with Damon. In this episode, we've gotten to see a more humane version of Damon that's put this whole debacle into a clearer perspective. Even though I still think he's a bad person, it's not a wonder that he is. Damon was just a normal kid once like Zig before he got mixed up in the same situation. I like how this storyline has served to show how drastically gang life can change a person. Like, for instance, while I still may hate season 13 Zig, and always will, now that I've seen what he's been through with my own eyes, and all from his point of view, I certainly have a better understanding of his older self and how he'd come to be so cold, withdrawn, and hardened. I don't like that person he was, but I understand him better now. That said, there's still no excuse for his actions of that season. He was a shitty person - point-blank - but he's grown and now that he's free of this lifestyle, will continue to grow. I'll admit it, Zig Novak has truly grown on me. I really can appreciate him to the fullest extent now.